


Mohawk!!!

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Glitter, mohawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about a cool mohawk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Mohawk!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



  



End file.
